The Madness Descends
by SpaceGay
Summary: After his exhibition skate Yuri grows more angry at the fact that Otabek is avoiding him, in his half drunken state he decides to find out why.


The crowd were in hysterics cheering as Yuri sat up from his "dead" position. Otabek skated over and reached out a hand to the smaller boy. Yuri looked up a broad shouldered Kazakhstani and smiled letting him help him up.

Yuri looked at crowd and raised one arm, the other Otabek was still holding. Flowers and cat plushies flew onto the rink and Otabek skated off, without saying anything; this was Yuri's moment.

Yuri watched Beka leave confused. Why was he walking away now after helping him with his music and clothes? He felt dejected and angry with the dark man.

. . . . .

At the banquet people pried the Russian winner with drinks, starting with Yuri and Victor in the early evening.

The music was pounding through the room a few hours later. Yuri went up To the DJ booth and looked across the dance floor.

"Just look at them wrapped around each other." Yuri said in a disgusted tone.

Otabek smiled and looked to what Yuri meant; Yuuri and Victor were dancing together, shirts undone, their bodies intertwining in their frequent kisses.

"After last year I'm not so surprised." Otabek commented.

Yuri grabbed Otabek's jacket angrily "DO NOT TALK TO ME ABOUT LAST YEAR!" He yelled.

Beka shrank back slightly but despite his fear started laughing. Yuri was a soldier through and through. Yuri's face came closer to Beka's "what so funny pretty boy?" The drunken Yuri asked.

Otabek gulped, his face was inches from the angelic Russians. He blushed and pushed Yuri away, he shouldn't be having these thoughts! "I need some fresh air." Otabek said.

Yuri watched him walk away and became even angrier than he did earlier. He followed Otabek, who went into the bathroom, Yuri followed.

"Yuri!"

"What the fuck, Beka! I thought you were my friend. . ." Yuri yelled. He angrily pinned Otabek against the wall.

Otabek looked into Yuri's aqua eyes and gulped, he flushed red and tried to push away, but the smaller boy was stronger than he looked.

You've been avoiding me since our skate." Yuri said.

Otabek looked away, ashamed. He had been avoiding Yuri, but only because, the more time he spent with Yuri, the more he wanted to kiss him. It was killing Beka being so close to the Russian.

The Kazakhstani reached out and pushed Yuri's shoulders, he had to get away before he did something irresponsible.

Suddenly Yuri hugged Otabek. "I don't want you leave." The blonde admitted. "Please don't leave."

Otabek reached out for Yuri's soft cheeks, they're eyes met. Ota leaned down and kissed Yuri's forehead. He had to control his emotions. "Yuri you can come train with train in Kazakhstan or I could come to Russia. Well still be friends. I'll still see you."

Yuri pulled away even angrier than before. "Why would you do that?"

"I I err . . . what?" The dark haired man stammered, his mind too was foggy from drinking.

"This is how you do it properly!" Yuri said.

Their lips met and a rush of emotions filled Beka, he reached his arms round Yuri's waist. Heat rose through the bodies of both boys, Yuri's lips were on fire. Beka could taste the vodka and Yuri's lips, it felt bitter, but the kiss was so sweet.

Yuri pulled away, a deep red blush across his face. He was lost in Otabek's touch, the older boys hands feel so right against his body. Otabek bit his lips. 'Why did he look so hot like this?' He picked Yuri up and pinned him against the wall and kissed him, moving one hand down his body, his self-control gone. All he wanted now was to engulf him and cover him in kisses.

Otabek leaned his head against the wall, close to Yuri's ear. "Come to my room in ten minutes."

The only thing that Yuri could do was nod. Phichit walked in as Otabek left.

"Are you okay Yuri?" He asked.

The Russian nodded and walked out. Phichit shrugged.

. . . . .

Yuri ran back to the function room and stood on the stage where a pole had been erected and Yuuri was entertaining the room.

"You disguise me piggy!" Yuri said.

Yuuri hung upsidown, holding on to the pole with one hand and his thick thighs. "I know." Yuuri said. He winked and Victor flushed red.

"Eugh." Yuri said.

. . . . .

Yuri knocked on the hotel room, sobering up slightly. His mind was only on one thing, he needed it! Otabek let him in and Yuri immediately kissed him. Otabek managed to shut the door behind them as he was pushed into the room onto the bed.

Otabek grabbed Yuri's waist and lifted him up. "We should talk about this?!" Beka said.

Yuri pushed Beka away. "You don't want to be with me?" He asked.

Otabek shook his head, it wasn't that simple.

Yuri jumped on the bed and lay next to Otabek. "I want you Beka,"

Otabek pinned Yuri and kissed him. "Is that you or the alcohol speaking?" He asked.

Yuri reached for Beka's ass and squeezed it slightly with his hand; Otabek suppressed his moan and pushed away Yuri's hand. He repeated his earlier question.

"I'm not that drunk Otabek, I I want to you, I need to be with you tonight." Yuri whispered.

Otabek smiled, finally believing him.

. . . . . . . .

Yuri's body seem to know what it was doing as he undid his own shirt, his fingers were shaking and Otabek took over. Yuri arched his back as Beka kissed his pale chest; he'd never known pleasure like this before. Yuri blushed and let out an involuntary moan as Otabek left a hickey on his neck. Otabek pinned Yuri down and undid his own shirt. The Russians nails scratched across the Kazakhstani's back as Otabek left more marks, both boys enjoying the feeling of each other.

Yuri let out a loud moan and bit his lip. He went bright red and looked away from Beka. Otabek looked down at Yuri's crotch.

Otabek kissed Yuri sweetly. "Yuri?" Yuri didn't respond to him. "Yuri look at me."

Yuri looked up, his eyes wide with shock. He didn't understand what was happening to him. Yuri looked down, then up at Otabek's kind face. "Is that normal? Am I? Is that meant to happen?" he asked.

Otabek nodded, he was falling for Yuri. He nodded. "That's normal, you have to . . . handle them." He said, putting it as delicately as he could.

Yuri nodded and sat up. "Would you help me?"

Otabek sometimes forgot how innocent Yuri actually was. He looked unsure but nodded; it wasn't like the Russian had anyone else he could ask.

After guiding Yuri on self-care Yuri kissed him passionately and hugged him. "Thank you Beka."

Otabek returned the kiss. "It's fine, if you need to know anything else just ask."

"We should head back to the banquet. There could be questions, if we wait any longer."

Yuri nodded. "Only if you show me how to DJ." Yuri said. He reached his hand out and Otabek shook it.

"Deal," Otabek said.

"I want to play music that Yuuri and Victor hate." Yuri said as they left the room, hand in hand.

Otabek laughter and Yuri kicked him playfully.


End file.
